ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Lipidomics and Functional Metabolic Pathways in Disease, organized by Drs. Sarah Spiegel, Charles N. Serhan and Valerie B. O'Donnell. The conference will be held in Steamboat Springs, Colorado from March 31 ? April 4, 2019. Recently, our understanding of lipid metabolism has significantly advanced, at least in part through applying state-of-the-art lipidomic mass spectrometry approaches, to cellular, cohort and animal models. A large body of evidence now exists, demonstrating that bioactive lipids play key roles in regulation of biological processes important for health and disease. However, lipidomics also reveals major gaps in our knowledge, highlighting the enormous numbers, functional and structural diversity of bioactive lipids, their interactions, spatial and temporal changes and the complicated system biology of lipid metabolism. This Keystone Symposia conference will cover areas of bioactive lipid research that have been particularly impacted by these new technologies, which we note have the potential to transform precision medicine. This Keystone Symposia conference will cover recent progress and perspectives in the studies of bioactive lipid metabolic pathways, how these interconnect and are cross-regulated, and their involvement in the regulation of disease. The conference will bring together outstanding senior and junior scientists with expertise in functions of bioactive lipids as well as those with a background in mass spectrometry lipidomics, structural biology, and systems biology of lipids to fill in the gaps in knowledge. Goals and anticipated outcomes: 1) To summarize new approaches and state of the art mass spectrometry technology combined with informatics and statistics, in bioactive lipid research and to gain broad understanding of limitations and potential of these, and their potential application to precision medicine and better understanding of their functions in diseases; 2) To acquire a broader understanding of how lipidomics can be integrated with proteomics/genomics and other ?omics technologies, to develop a systems wide view of the lipidome; 3) To gain new knowledge in spatial and temporal interactions of bioactive lipids in cellular and subcellular systems, to better understand their functions in health and diseases; 4) To present recent findings on the biological importance of newly discovered lipids and their roles in immunity and inflammation.